An MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) technology is getting attention as a fast-speed transmission technology. According to MIMO, plural antennas secure respective space propagation channels different from one another, thereby expanding a communication channel capacity. Accordingly, it is requisite for the individual antennas to have a directivity in a different direction.
An example of an antenna device including plural antennas each having a different directivity for MIMO is disclosed in patent literature 1. Like this example, in general, the antenna device for MIMO includes a plurality of antennas each of which is individually configured and which are arranged side by side.